what now
by fasolka87
Summary: my first story ever, about Letty and Dom, and some of Leon, after the end of first movie. It's rated T, just in case. and Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.
1. Chapter 1

-Letty, how you doing, baby?

- Jesus Christ Leon!! You're asking me this every fifteen minutes! Everything hurts me, but I will handle, just get us to some motel in Mexico.

- but you need to get to hospital, maybe I…

-no! Leon no! – Letty cut him off – go straight to Mexico, don't stop and let me have some sleep please

- as You wish…

Letty fell asleep, and Leon was driving, he was very tired but he knew that he has to get them out of States. He was worried about Vince.. and Jesse, Dom was the only one who could help him.

Few hours later

hey Letty, wake up… we're in Mexico now. I have a keys to a motel room, come on I will help you get out.

He picked her up, closed car's door with his leg and carried her to their room.

It was a small motel near main road. Room was small and seedy but quite clean. It has two beds and one small bathroom.

Leon carried Letty to bathroom so she could get a shower and wash off dried blood. He left her and went to get some stuff from car that Mia managed to packed for them.

An hour later, Letty was lying in bed in clean clothes. Everything hurts her like hell, but she doesn't want Leon to be worried, so she pretend everything was all right. Leon was outside, smoking a cigarette and speaking on the phone.

Dom called – said Leon walking in – he is coming here, should be here in 20 minutes.

What about Mia, and Vince? Did he found Jesse?

He didn't tell … he said he will explain everything here.

Fuck!, something bad must have happened…

Leon went outside to wait for Dom. Few minutes have passed and he saw him pulling in.

hey man! How did you get this car?!! What happened?? you look like shit!

Oh thanks!..., I will tell You everything, but Letty need to hear this too. How is she, anyway?

Not good Dom. She is tough but I think she is in a lots of pain, and some doctor should see her.

I bought some painkillers, bandages, and something to clean wounds, let's see if it do.

First of all You need to get a shower and clean some wounds, look at you!

I'm ok, lets go

When they went to the room, Dom went straight to Letty, she was glad to see he was ok, but she was pissed of on him at the same time. He knew that well, he saw this in her eyes, anger and frustration. He lean down and kiss her forehead

I'm sorry – he whispered, and stroked her cheek with his hand, and went to bathroom.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews

* * *

Letty's thoughts:

„_He went to the bathroom… just like that. He didn't say what happened__… I need to know! They are my friends. Maybe for Dom they're not so important, but for me they are family which I've never really had. Vince is like a brother to me, and where is Mia? Why isn't she with him? He loves her the most, she is very important to him, so why she's not here? I need to know now! And what happened to Jesse?"_

Letty couldn't wait for him to be back, she got up, what wasn't easy in her condition, and started to walk slowly directly to the bathroom.

"Letty girl, what are You doing? You suppose to be staying in bed…" Leon said walking to her

"Leon I have to talk to him, I will be ok, don't worry" she said smiling at him

"ok, I will go for a walk, so You could have some time alone"

"You don't have to man.."

"ya whatever" he said, opening the door

Now Letty was all alone in the room. She was wearing white wifebeater and a pair of white shorts. Her black curls where falling down on her shoulders. She made a few steps, what appeared to be a huge effort for her. Finally she got to the bathrooms door and went into.

Dom was in the shower and doesn't even noticed her walking in. she sat on a cupboard and waited for him to leave the shower.

Few minutes later, Dom cuts off water, and step out of a shower.

"Jeez, Let! What are You doing here?, you ok?" he asked and took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He approach to her, and saw how hurt she was, he could see some wounds on her shoulders and legs.

"come on, we need to do something with these" he said pointing on her arms"

"It can wait!! I need to know what happened! Tell me now, I won't wait any longer" she shouted

"Ok, don't yell!" Dom straightened and begin to walk around the bathroom "Vince is in hospital, he had a surgery, and this night will tell if he will live" he took a deep breath and start talking again.

He told her everything, how Jesse came to him for help, how Johnny Tran attacked them, and how Brian help him run away…

And then Letty saw sadness in his eyes, she knew he feels guilty about all of this, she decided not to yell at him any more.

Dom sat on a toilet and bow down his head, and put his hands to his head.

"I called Mia, I told her to stay in LA, and take care of Vince. She yelled at me, she said I don't care about her! And that's not true! She is safe there, you now? She will have better life without me!"

"I know, but Dom you are her only family, she has right to be mad at you. Did she told you what happened with Jesse?"

"Oh Let, I don't know how to say this… Jesse was shoot twice… he didn't make it. When ambulance got to them, he was already dead. All of this is my fault!"

Letty got up and walked to him, she took his head in his hands and stepped between his legs. He put his arms around her waist and pull her in, he put his head to her stomach.

"someday everything will be ok" she said, kissing his head….

* * *

Sorry for my English…

I won't be writing next part soon, because I have exams I need to pass, and I'm out of ideas


	3. Chapter 3

"mmm Dom, you need to let go of me a little bit cuz I have a bruise, right where you pressing your head, so.."

"oh sorry baby, let me see"

She steped back a little so he could lift her shirt

The bruise was big. It started just under her breasts and ends above her navel. It occupied right part of her belly.

"Let, I think you have damaged ribs, they're not broken, cuz you wouldn't be able to walk without any pills, believe me, I know how broken ribs can hurt" he said and kissed her belly

"yeah, I know that too… don't you remember?"

* * *

_**F**__**lashback**_

"Hi dad, hi Dom" said Mia, walking in the garage.

"Oh that's my baby girl" said Antony Torreto, kissing his daughters head. He was tall, well build men, wearing a blue t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"dad! Your covered with grease"

"how was school today?"

"oh I've got an A in English" Mia said with a huge smile on her face "oh and I finished earlier, cuz miss Stevens is ill, and I didn't have maths, and then I went for shopping with Katie, and I bought a dress, you wanna see? Oh and…"

"Mia" Dom interrupted her. He was 20 years old now, wearing black wifebeater and jeans. He looked at her from under the hood "did Letty finished earlier too?"

"oh jeez Dom, I don't know. I don't have classes with her, remember? She is a year older. By the way I thought she stayed with you today, because she wasn't at school at all, she is your girlfriend, you should know where she is… so do you want to see my new dress?"

Dom knew something was wrong, if Letty miss school, it was only because she stayed with Dom in garage. She was living with her mum now. Her father left when she was little, her brother died in army. Her mum always draw troubles. She dated shady guys, and never cared about Letty anymore. She was an alcoholic. One day she bring a men to the house, who beat her and Letty and run away. Letty ended with a broken arm.

"Dad I need to go, see if she is alright" he didn't wait for his father approval. Just run of.

He run down the street to Letty's house. When he got there, he didn't bother to knock, just open the door and run straight to Letty's room

"Lett! Oh my god, what happened?" he found her lying on the floor of her room. She was bleeding. She could barely breath. He called an ambulance immediately and called his father to tell him that he is going with Letty to the hospital.

Dom, his dad and Mia spend two hours in waiting room. Finally doctor came

"she has two broken ribs, I managed to stop the bleeding from the cut on her leg. She has few bruises, but she will recover. She needs to rest a lot and take this pills. After she finish to talk to the policeman, I can let her out to house. I need a family member to sign this paper.

"I'm her father" Anthony lied. He knew that was the only option for them to take Letty with them. She was only 17 years old. If they knew, she had no one, they would call foster care.

An hour later, they drove back to Torreto's house. Dom carried Letty inside.

"put her in Mia's room" Tony said, walking in with his daughter.

Dom didn't answer, just went upstairs, followed by Mia.

"hey, dad said to put Letty in my room" Mia whispered

"I know, I've heard him sis, but I want her with me alright?"

They went inside his room. Dom put Letty gently on his bed. He kissed her on her forehead and said:

"I will be back in a minute, I just need to talk to dad"

"ok" she responded weakly

"Mia please stay with her, I will be right back"

"how ya livin' girl?" Letty asked looking at Mia, and trying to smile a little

"oh Letty girl… I'm so sorry, I should have told Dom earlier that you weren't at school. How can I help you? You want something to eat? drink? just tell"

"hey girl chill out, It's not so bad as it look like, really, don't worry"

"you're lying" Mia smiled at her "as always tough little Letty… well if you need anything just ask me, please! I won't go anywhere" Mia sat on a bed next too Letty

"Dad, I put her in my bed" Dom was standing in a living room, talking to his father.

"Dominic! I told yo…"

"I know what you've told me to do, I just can't.."

"Dom.."

"no, dad let me finish please" Dom interrupted him, "I need to take care of her, It's my fault! I should have take her away from that house years ago, when it first happened. You remember? She will have nightmares, she is in pain. I want to be there for her, nothing will happen dad, It's different. She can barely move. I'm gonna be good" he smirked

"ok, but as soon as she recover, we will prepare Mia's room, so she could stay in it. She needs her stuff, I will go and pack her clothes, ask her what she needs from her room, you stay with her and Mia" Tony's voice was low and determined

"thank you Dad, really"

"Dominic! I swear to God if you hurt that girl…"

"chill out dad, she is special" and then Dom went upstairs

"hey Mia, please make something to eat for Letty" Dom said walking in the room.

"sure" Mia got up and left the room

"hey, how you doing?" Dom walked to the bed, and started to take off her shoes

"great as always. Did Tony know I'm here?"

"yes, don't worry, he is ok with that"

"really?" she asked looking sad at him

"yes, just don't worry… I need to take off your jeans, I don't thing you want to sleep in it" he smirked at her and she smiled. He unbutton, and gently pull them off. He saw a bandage wrapped her thigh. "you now.. you will eventually need to tell me what happened there"

He pulled his shorts from the drawer, and dressed her in them

"I know, just It's not that simple, you know?"

"yeah baby" he sat on the bed and put a his hand gently on her stomach

"you're in pain, I'm right?"

She nodded

"painkillers must have stopped working. I have some of them, doctor gave to us, but you need to eat something first"

"I'm not hungry"

"oh, I know" he smiled and lie down next to her "we need to wait for Mia, she will be devastated if you wont eat what she made for you"

TBC


End file.
